On Our Own
by takara410
Summary: I had this idea since Andrea and Michonne entered Woodcrest for the first time what if Michonne had a little sister.Michonne ran and got hit, people are keeping quite The Governor likes Rhea, her two boys Ciel and Anthony are getting a bad vibe about the place.Rhea does not like the Gov. and she thinks Andrea is stupid.Will they get out of the crossfire ?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Rhea, Anthony and Ciel walked through the forest.

"We should start heading back; we will already be a day late." Ciel said

Rhea nodded her head coughing, but covered her mouth. They looked at her in concern; she spit the phlegm out and continued walking. They walked for hours until they heard a gunshot .They dropped to the ground and had their walkers stop moving. They looked around as they heard more gun shots.

"They are close." Ciel said backing away and tying his zombie to a tree.

They did the same, Rhea having two zombies along with Anthony. They readied their weapons Rhea one of her katanas, Anthony took out his crossbow and readied it, and Ciel his lone Katana.

They walked with caution as they saw a group of men walking toward a National Guard unit. They were too far away to tell if they were human or not.

"Let's get out of here." Anthony said ready to turn back.

Rhea coughed and she huddled close to her knees to block the noise.

"They could have medicine, we could acquire." Ciel said looking at the men inspecting their guns.

"He's right and you know it." Rhea said with a hoarse throat

Anthony nodded his head but swiftly turned around along with Ciel who was getting up along with him. Rhea got up though slower than her normal speed but he wouldn't tell.

The man took off his safety "Governor I found some people!"

Two men came along with a bulletproof vest wearing guy who was looking confident.

"Kore wa mondai kamo shirenai" Anthony said

They nodded their heads.

"Eh! No talking!" The man yelled Anthony noticed he had one hand and a replacement of a hand a knife.

"You want to put your weapons down, your clearly outnumbered." The Governor said

They didn't move, so he raised his gun in the air to shoot it. At the same time Rhea circled around him putting her blade on his throat. "We are not outmatched." She whispered in his ear.

The goons had their weapons on her and him.

"You clearly didn't think this-"He stopped talking to notice her katana had a white slip "Michonne?"

Rhea held the blade closer to him "How do you know my sister?"

He didn't talk so she pressed it closer to him, grazing the hairs on his chin. "How!"

"She is at my camp; I can take her to you." She looked at him and the others.

"Ni ikitaidesu ka?" Anthony asked

"Watashi no imōto wa him. It no yōna hito wa wanadearu to node wanaideshou." Rhea said

"Wareware wa mada anata no kusuri o shutoku suru hitsuyō ga ari" Ciel said

Rhea agreed she pushed the Governor off her "We will go with you."

He smiled "Perfect, let's go." They headed for the cars

"We need our stuff." Anthony said as they walked back to their zombie, grabbing the bags and killing them.

The Governor noticed she had two like her sister. Once they picked up their things they followed them into the cars and noticed they did not get a window seat. The Governor had the girl and one of the boys in his car .He looked at her in the rearview mirror. They had the same skin tone, her hair was in one long braid and he noticed she smiled like some sweet lotion, and of the woods. They had the same eyes, and color though voice was different while Michonne had a rough voice she could change hers from sweet to deadly. The most intriguing things were that they spoke Japanese, and seemed like they just turned eighteen or nineteen.

Rhea was leaning on Ciel, he was always cool, yet never got sick. She hasn't seen her sister since the dead came back. Though they saw each other briefly, she felt an eye on her it was most likely from the Governor the dude was a creep. The followed him into the community, she thought it was strange how everyone acted as if dead people weren't eating people and walking around.

They followed the Governor into a large house; he stopped in the middle of the room "I ask you to please surrender your weapons."

They looked at him "In the whole conversation of coming here you did not say handing over our means of protection." Ciel said

Governor put his hand up in surrender "Your right but let's play neutral ground we will keep your weapons in your sight. I promise you that."

Rhea leaned on Anthony as she started to get dizzy, she handed over her weapons. The boys did the same watching as he put them in a case.

A woman came over to them, she was in scrubs "Follow me to the infirmary."

Rhea followed her, the Governor watched as the boys went to they did not seem ill .Rhea sat on a hospital bed and stopped the woman from putting an IV in her." I just need some cold and flu medicine, and rest."

She let go of the woman's wrist, while also pushing her. The woman nodded, noticed that she gave off the same vibe as Michonne, as she got things ready, she inspected her wrist; just a little bruising. She gave her the pills and some water.

"So while she sleeps, let's talk." The governor said wanting to take hold of the situation.

"We won't leave this room." Anthony said

Rhea kicked at them "Go, it would be nice to not have my sleep interrupted."

The two nodded, taking one last look at her and the woman who gave her the medicine. The Governor had them back in the living room. They sat down dropping their bags on the floor. "So I'm the Governor" He said shaking their hands.

"Anthony."

"Ciel and you met Rhea." Ciel got up looking out the window the people were acting normal. As if things were normal. The way they acted it was like the people in Omashu from Avatar The last Air bender.

"We will be out of your way, once Rhea wakes up." Anthony said

"Where are you headed?" Governor asked though kept his eyes on Ciel.

"The city." Ciel said noticing a child waved at him, he nodded to her.

"That's a dangerous place, why go ?"

"We decided that's where we will meet." Anthony said

"How many are in your group?" He asked interested

"It changes." Anthony said shrugging his shoulders

"Where will we rest?" Ciel asked now leaning on the window

"I will show you." He got up though he noticed Anthony went and got the bag from Rhea.

"Thank you." Ciel said

They noticed the room they were in had two beds, though they thanked him none the less. They dropped their bags on the beds.

"You want to take first shift?" Ciel asked once again looking out a window.

"Not really how tired are you?" Anthony asked taking out a phone and setting the alarm clock.

"I will take first shift." Ciel said Anthony nodded giving him the phone and taking a knife out of his boot and putting it under his pillow as he went to sleep in an instant.

Ciel checked the door it wasn't locked, he checked the windows they weren't barred and no security cameras in the room either.

Rhea woke up, she saw the clock on the wall said she slept for an hour, she slowly got up. She felt dizzy and her throat was dry, she reached for the water bottle, sniffing it taking a few sips before drinking it again. She found a bathroom and relieved herself and walked out the infirmary noticing the house had electricity.

She walked closer to the sound of a crackling fire, she saw the Governor dude reading. She also saw her weapon along with her friends as well. She sat in a chair that was opposite him. She smirked as he jumped, he had a gun out and was pointing it to her.

He then relaxed and laughed "If you were a zombie you would be dead."

She shook her head "No if I was a zombie you would be, what zombie sits in a chair that would be passing its next meal?"

He nudged his head "Your right. How you feeling?"

"Better, the herbs work just not as fast. I do like pills and cough syrup."

He nodded putting his book away "What are you reading?"

He stopped and gave it to her "The Peasant and The Demon, is it good?"

He shrugged "I just started it."

She nodded giving him the book back "The last books I read were "Lolita" and "The Last Book in the Universe"

He looked at her shocked "Lolita?"

She nodded smiling "Yes, I quite enjoy reading it, though I did not care for both of the movie adaptations. Though Jeremy Irons is wonderful."

He looked at her "Interesting, I haven't read or seen the movie."

"Yeah well I think the time has passed for you to." She said looking at the fire then turning to him "Do you have anything I can snack on?"

"Yes, let me get it for you." He got up though she stopped him "You have given me medicine and my friends a place to stay let me get my own food."

He sat down "Alright, some apples are in a bowl on the table." She thanked him going into the room.

He watched her as she left, he heard footsteps this time. "What are you still doing up?" Andrea asked sitting on his lap.

"I was reading a little and talked to one of our guests."

She looked at him eyebrow raised "Really."

"Yes." He heard feet shuffling and saw Rhea with an apple biting into it.

She saw Andrea and smiled sitting back in her spot "Hello, I'm Rhea." She started eating her washed apple.

Andrea thought she saw Michonne except younger and seemed to like everyone at first.

"Is something wrong?" Rhea asked looking from Andrea to Governor

Andrea shook her head "No! No, it's just that your sister saved my life. She left but you look just like her except smiling more. She even uses zombies to carry our things"

Governor was mad at what Andrea said but she said it so fast that hopefully the girl did not hear it. Rhea wanted to leave now, but it's bad to travel in the dark even for them.

Rhea acted like she didn't understand but caught the last part "Yes, we use the same technique it helps a lot."

"You do smile more than your sister." Ciel said picking Rhea up and putting her in his lap. He kissed her forehead. "We should be able to leave tomorrow."

"Wow!" Andrea said

Ciel looked at her "We do need to leave fast."

She shook her head "No it's just I heard three of you were here, how does you other friend take to you being a couple?" She asked interested

Ciel chuckled "We are all a couple."

Governor swallowed at this and looked at the girl who seemed innocent, she was with two men. Andrea was shocked that guys were sharing.

"You know a threesome." Rhea said scooting closer Ciel

"Which by the way, you will have to choose who you want to sleep with." Ciel said rubbing his thumb over her thigh

She looked at him "I did sleep next to you last night so Anthony's turn."

She looked to the Governor "Where?"

Before he could start, Andrea got up "I'll show her."

"So you and two boys that's different." Andrea said

"No offense but I have heard it all, you can think whatever you want. Though I do know one thing whether I live or they die or one of us dies. We had two people who weren't family love us in a world that is so cold."

Andrea didn't know what to say, instead of talking in a sweet voice she talked in a voice that reminded her of Michonne. Rhea thanked her and closed the door.

Rhea shook Anthony; he moaned but looked at her "What is it?"

"I was right, he lied. We leave the minute the sun rises." She said taking off her boots and her jacket and getting under the covers.

The Governor watched the women leave and opened his mouth "Don't even start, we won't even be part of your community so don't tell us to break up or anything like that." Ciel said

"I wasn't, I was going to ask you if you would think about staying."

Ciel shook his head "We have our own pack, I think on one hand it's great what you're doing on another it's downright creepy. I mean no one talks about the zombies here; everyone acts as if they are safe. I have learned no one is truly safe, especially when you stay in one place."

"We would really need your skills though-"

Ciel stood up "Look I'm sorry but I have people I am committed to, and it's not just them."

End chapter

Do you want to go ?

My sister would not be with someone like is a trap

We still need to get you medicine


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

Anthony was being woken up by Ciel who tossed the phone at him. Anthony slowly got up careful of Rhea and gave her to Ciel. Once he put her on the bed he took off his shoes and outside clothes.

"They have any coffee?"

"In the kitchen, left side third cabinet." Ciel said yawning

Anthony thanked him and headed to the kitchen. He saw a woman with blonde hair covered with a blanket surrounding her.

"Good morning, I'm Anthony." He said while going to the coffee.

Andre got over her shocked and then watched as he knew where the coffee was. "I'm Andrea, welcome to the community."

Anthony put the coffee in the maker and filled it with water. "We are leaving once we eat. We will not be here for long."

She sipped her tea "We have safety here."

He grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee, sat down in a chair in front of her. "For how long, our clan realized that zombies travel and if one has a destination the others follow, and then you're cornered. Or others human would like what you have and not want to live by your rules. In general if you have what looks to be grass is greener on the other side someone will take it. That's why thieves are made."

"We take care of the zombies by shooting them, and we have never come across hostile people."

"Guns shoot they attracts noise, others can come. I am sure you realized that though a gun is good something that can kill and is quite is better." Anthony said looking at the woman. She could not believe that the fighting is done, that the fight for humanity is over just because of this little town.

He heard heavy footsteps "We are currently fixing such a problem." Governor said getting some coffee.

He sat down in the middle of them "How is Rhea doing?"

Anthony did not like his tone and Andrea felt threatened by it.

"She is doing well; once Ciel and her wake up and eat we will be out of your way."

Governor looked at him "What about Michonne?"

Andrea opened her mouth, but got a look from him. Anthony took a sip "Either she ditched you guys or something happened because if her sister was here she would have been here by now. Ciel and I would be in the infirmary from the beating of letting her get sick."

He got up and washed his cup putting it on the drying rack.

Andrea stood up "Rhea is her sister! She never talked about her, tell me all you know about her."

Anthony looked at her "I may be with Rhea but that is her family if you want answers ask her."

"Ask me what?" Rhea said stepping in the kitchen she just showered so her hair was damp she smelled of vanilla. She was wearing tiny black shorts and a tank top that looked like a corset that was black. They realized how built she was, and how long her legs were.

The Governor swallowed noticing that she was well endowed, for someone so small. Andrea did not like the way she was dressed and did not like the way he was eyeing her and neither did Anthony.

"How are you feeling, should you really be leaving?" He asked while making her some coffee even putting some cream in it.

Andrea watched this; he didn't do such a simple thing until she slept with him.

"Better and yes , I really want to meet the clan soon."

"The clan who are they?" Andrea asked intrigued

The governor put the coffee in front of Rhea who grimaced and pushed it away from her. "I do not drink coffee; I thought you were making it for your girlfriend. I like to drink juice, Starbucks had the best juice."

"You missed out, the coffee was good." Ciel said Andrea turned to him only to turn away covering her eyes. He was wearing only his boxers and she noticed he had a natural tan, and he had some muscle.

"Ciel!" Anthony said while Rhea laughed

"What?" He said annoyed and grabbed the coffee in front of Rhea. The Governor noticed the pointed area in his boxers; he looked away at the rising sun.

"Ciel go…shower and dress." Anthony said taking the coffee away from him

"Hot!" Ciel said wiping off some coffee that splashed on his chest.

"Shower!" Anthony said laughing and pushing him out the door.

"Fine." Ciel said kissing Rhea on her head and headed out whistling.

"I am sorry for that, I truly am. I swear he was raised with manners." Anthony said putting the coffee down

He sat back down in his seat, and Rhea put her feet on his legs with her bunny slippers on. He looked at her and they just laughed. Andrea watched Rhea noticing the differences of the sisters and Governor just ogled.

Ciel came back; though you could only see his a little bit of his shoulder and his head, though his shoulder length black hair was covering his face since it was wet.

"Rhea would you like to join me?" He asked seductively

She shook her head giggling "I already showered I'm clean."

"Boy are you even wearing a towel?" The Governor asked

Ciel shook his head looking at him, he put on a face of sadness "Let it be known that I Ciel do not like showering alone, but if I must I shall." He flipped his hair and you heard his wet feet on the floor as he walked into the room.

"It is known." Andrea said laughing

"I'm sorry about that he has manners, he was forced to go to a manners school and top of his class though that seems long ago."

"Long ago is right." The governor said shaking his head.

Andrea noticed the sun was clearly up and looked at the time "I have to go." She kissed the Governor and waved bye to the others.

"So this clan, how many?" He asked looking between the two

"It changes, though this is the big meet where we will have the Wall of Survivors." Rhea said

"Wall of Survivors, what's that?" He asked interested

"You see all of us last time were fifty" He looked to Rhea who nodded "come together from wherever and we put all the names on something big and everyone will see. Then we find a place and plan our next place of meeting then who goes with whom. Afterwards we part ways and meet up in that next city. We are one big family in this, and right now we are truly excited since our kids will be with us."

"Your kids?" He asked looking to Rhea

"Not our kids, you see while forming such we were with one of the leaders Mab. We learned how everyone has what turns them to zombies but you need to be dead, and we were with several pregnant people and if their children survived they didn't or child didn't survive and neither did they. So in our group we have nurses and doctors, we secured a hospital for a month and a lot of us women had out tubes tied and some of the men got snipped." Rhea said while making her hand go to scissors.

He looked at her "Wait you can't have children at all?"

She shook her head "If the process went right, and since Drago saved top notched doctors yes."

He nodded his head "What if we all get out of this alive and the world needs population?"

Anthony didn't like how he was having her second guess an irreversible thing, though she put a hand on him to comfort him.

"That's one way another one is this, during this time right now, can a baby fight, can it tell who will rip its flesh off or would it do the thing every child does. See a person and think it will show kindness, I don't see a zombie stopping it from eating a bay after it already ate its guardian." She shrugged her shoulders "Plus I love kids, I just don't want to give birth to them; so it works out for me in the long run."

The Governor nodded looking at Anthony "You okay with this?"

"Ciel and I were the first to get snipped." He said the word uncomfortably

"Wow, I don't think I can do that?" He admitted truthfully

"Well we saw it as this if I were pregnant I could not get away plus the only places that truly have supplies are big cities and hospitals have the undead so once in a lifetime opportunity .Plus you find out how many people are willing to leave their own child to save their own ass." Rhea said with hate in her eyes.

The governor noticed her voice going from sweet to something rivaling Michonne's.

"What about the Wall of Survivors?" He asked wanting to get off such a subject

"Well we do it in the middle of the city, so who would be in the middle of a big city just to knock something down? Seems pretty stupid, t we do have tanks now and other military things." Anthony said with some thought

"Plus the Wall of Fallen as well." Rhea said wiping a tear

"All those that died?" Governor said

Rhea nodded "Yeah, though with fifty people you have to be in our group for a year or do a sacrifice. Thankfully we only have a total of ten, though most aren't from our group."

"Who were they?"

"A sacrifice for a food group, nothing left, another gave his life by blowing himself up so two children can get away don't even know him, another died for our group just so we could get to a car, we drove back for him; nothing left didn't even turn so we could do his final wish."

She couldn't keep the tears away so he just sat in Anthony's lap. He continued "In a hospital for medicine run we found a girl who had cancer. Found out her story was that she had a treatable cancer that the day hell broke loose she was going to be treated. He parents who "loved" her threw her to the zombies, though they somehow did not see her and she found somewhere to hide. The girl heard everything and saw everything she waited for those zombies to come crashing it for two weeks."

"Why didn't she leave or crawl; out a window?" Governor asked into the story

"When her own mother threw her, her ankle was messed up, the cancer spread we think it was because of the zombie shit. Every day I spent reading to her and acting like the mother she deserved, the last thing she said to us. Do you want to know?"

The Governor nodded and watched as Rhea came back with a phone, she turned it on and it played "I'll wait for you mommy, daddy, papa. In heaven, then you can read to me and we could play on the swings without having to not hide or run."

"Yeah, you will baby, though it may take us time to get there." He heard Rhea say

"It's okay I will have my little sister Hazel to keep me company. She will have papa's hair and daddy eyes and momma's chocolate skin. We will play all day until you come then we will play on the swings."

The recording stopped and Rhea closed the phone wiping away tears "How old was she, she had to be young."

"Four." Ciel said his voice dark as he sipped the now cold coffee

The Governor was shocked by this; Rhea was wiping away the tears. "I'll get dressed and talk to Andrea.".

"Were they all children?" He asked

"No others were people who gave up their life." Ciel said sitting in Rhea's old seat.

Anthony got up to take his shower. "So did you get snipped to?"

"Yes, we all decided all of us are no body .We did the pro and con list, though the biggest one was our newborn won't be devoured by a zombie."

The Governor nodded and went to take a shower.

Rhea dressed in tight jeans but kept her shirt just put a bra on which Anthony playfully snapped. Rhea asked around and found Andes talking to some guy with glasses. "Hey Andrea, you have some questions for me about my sister?"

The man ran up to her which she was shocked by "Hi I'm Milton, you are a celebrity here Michonne's little sister. May I ask you some questions?"

During the entire time he did not let go f her hand as he shook it "Only if I have my hand back." She said politely

"Yes, of course." He said sweaty "May I ask why you have zombie walkers? Were you close to them? Why them, did you notice anything strange about them?"

"They are great for carrying your stuff, no we picked them after our car got to hot. Last question they eat humans do you mean anything weirder like if they need to pee or talked like in Warm Bodies no." She said walking past him to a smiling Andrea who walked up to her

"Wait! Wait!" He grabbed her shoulder roughly, she grabbed his hand and twisted it and then pushed him to the ground "I am Michonne's sister, do you really think you can grab me like that?"

Merle and Martinez laughed coming up to her just as Andrea helped him up

"It's ok he's harmless, he's just a nerd" Martinez said laughing

"You can't be careful in this world, mind if I talk to Andrea?" She said looking between the two

They shook their head and the girls walked off they admired her ass.

"Damn they cannot have the same mother." Merle said shaking his head

"So how do you know my sister?"

"She healed me as best as she could before we met Governor. What about you how did you get sick?"

"I got a little bit of baby Destiny's flu, that was thankfully for me a cold."

"I don't believe seeing her is she staying, I can look after her, if you want."

Rhea looked at her baby Destiny the girl was a child. "No, we took care of her."

Andrea face palmed herself "Oh my god, I am sorry, it's not easy with kids."

"No it isn't that's why it's harder when they see you as parents."

They were walking back to the house and they saw Ciel and Anthony dressed and with weapons, they were holding her stuff. She nodded to them.

She had Andrea look at her "My sister is gone, and she most likely left because something is wrong leave before you find it's secret and get killed."

She hugged her and grabbed her things from the guys and they went to the door that was being opened.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" The Governor asked

"Positive." The boys said harshly

They walked away weapons ready Milton had more questions; Andrea was okay with them leaving she didn't feel threatened. The Governor wanted one part of their group to stay.

The group walked far away and into a deserted store area, "No walker's that's strange." Ciel said

"Strange and bad, we know the drill." Anthony said they checked cars and found a hose and a hummer.

They siphoned tanks and got the car ready , though as Anthony was leaving he though he saw a walker run into a store.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked form the backseat

"Nothing." Anthony said ready to go staring the car just as he did gunshots were heard.

He turned ignition off and the other's ducked down. Ciel looked at who was shooting thankful of the tinted windows. "It's one arm what is he doing shooting at us?"

Anthony looked in the rearview mirror "No, not at us, someone else, see gun not in this direction."

"Walkers?" Rhea asked moving to the back

"No , you can hear their voices." Ciel said

"Why is he going to hurt that poor girl?" Rhea asked concerned but ready to help her.

"Heads down they are driving past." Anthony said as Merle got them in the car and started it.

Ciel laid flat, while Rhea went to the floor since she was tiny and Anthony lowered the chair and went into a small ball.

"It's safe." Anthony said relived as the car was nowhere in sight.

They got up and as they did someone knocked on the window, Anthony got his crossbow ready thought they were shocked to see the person at the car.

"Michonne!" They yelled getting out and helping her.


End file.
